onegaimymelofandomcom-20200215-history
Kanade Yumeno
Kanade Yumeno '''(夢野 奏 Yumeno Kanade) is a Main Character, reduced to a Minor Character, in Onegai My Melody series. She is Uta and Koto's older sister who is a beautiful First Year in Yumegaoka High School, and is very sensitive about her makeup and likes necklaces. She is one of the most popular girls at school, and hangs out with two random girls at school. She went out with Kikuchi, but by the end of the first season they broke up due to his busy schedule. At Kuru Kuru Shuffle, she decides to be her father's date until she got a new boyfriend. Like all of her family, she grieves for her mother who died when she was little. Bio '''Appearance Kanade is tall. She has waist-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She always wears her hair down. In some occasions, she ties her hair, usually in a bun. Her outfits change in multiple episodes, but she is mostly seen wearing a highly-fashioned outfit. Personality Kanade has a calm, girly, and sassy personality. She is also the mother-figure of her sisters when her father is not around. She can be irrational at times, as it shows that she hates being flirted by the King of Maryland and hates rats. She is also concerned with her looks and does not like her beauty being ruined. Despite this, she deeply cares for her family and friends. Powers and Abilities Relationship My Melody: While Kanade and My Melody seem to seldom interact with each other even though they lived in the same house, the two seems to treat each other very well. However, if My Melody do something clumsy or poor, Kanade scolds My Melody. Uta Yumeno: Although Uta and Kanade fight because of their differences, the two cares for each other and sometimes hanging out with each other for some adventures. Kanade always scolds Uta for her lazy attitude as shown in several episodes. Koto Yumeno: Kanade takes care Masahiko Yumeno: Miki Sakurazuka: Mana Fujisaki: Kakeru Kogure: Keiichi Hiragii: Etymology Yumeno (夢野): The term Yumeno ''can be split into two. The ''Yume ''means dream, while ''no ''means field or plain. It can be translated into Dream field or Dream Plain. Kanade (奏): The term ''Kanade means to play or perform. Her name means, "dream field performance." Trivia * Kanade shares her name with Kanade Minamino from Suite Pretty Cure! * She is a blonde while everyone else has dark hair. * As a Bunny-eared Ranger, she wears a lavender costume. Her weapon is Nail Beam. * In Sukkiri, although she appeared, she has no speaking role until the end of the series. * Her outfits are fashionable and girly. * She is the Main Character that appears the least in the series. * She was never been affected by Nightmare magic in Season 1. * The King of Maryland wanted to flirt with Kanade, much to her dismay. * Her birthday is in July 26th, thus her zodiac sign is Leo. Gallery See Kanade Yumeno/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yumeno Family